My Ex Is Now My Neighbour
by KerriAmandaDanielleLutz
Summary: She wasn't ever supposed to see him again, what was he doing here? Would she fall for him again? When She left Pheonix she left her old self there now bella has changed but does that mean shes changed how she feels about him? BXE AXJ EmXR
1. Chapter 1 : Familiar Stranger

**This is tenichally my first fanfic thell me what you think :L**

My Ex Is Now My Neighbour

Chapter 1 : Familiar Stranger

"Come on Bella! I want to go see our new neighbours" My Renée, my mother shouted "here, Carry this for me please" she said whilst handing over a lemon meringue pie, it was the only thing she knew how to make with out burning something, When I had the pie safely in my hands she ran out of the door. Well somebody's excited.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I preferred to be called Bella. My mum was as mad as they come she couldn't cook or clean so that was left to me, it was like I was the adult and she was a child, she just started dating this Phil, and she always comes running in to my room asking what she could wear, like I know what's in fashion these days. Anyways Phil is really nice, I mean come on you would like him too if he mended your baby. My baby. My beautiful classic Chevy truck. It started off red when the original people bought it but when I took it off their hands it had faded quiet a lot and now looked like a faded muck orange. But I didn't mind, They gave me it they just wanted to get it off their front lawn, My mum didn't understand what I wanted with it because I have a motorbike that was black with blue accents and I also had Lamborgini Estogue that was also black with blue wheels and black trims and blue flames down the side, I like to take my car to the races and race it. My dad used to live here in this house but one day old Mrs. Cope's house set on fire he got her out but he didn't make it. Mrs. Cope was like a my grandma, she had a really kind heart. I usually go round to hers now and then if I needed advice, which wasn't often, I took after my dad in that sense neither of us like to show our emotion, I thought it made me loo weak. When I do go round she usually makes her lasagne, her lasagne was the best ever, an i still had to find one better than hers. When my dad died she felt responsible for his death and always apologised to me but know we have come to an understanding that it wasn't her fault. I love to paint and when no one is looking dance.

Our new neighbours were moving in today. They were apparently from phoenix, just like me, and were really rich. I don't know anyone who would chose to come live here, I did but totally regret it, there's nothing to apart from go to school, terrorise the town, get drunk, get arrested and then go to bed, then the next day you repeat the cycle, if you didn't know I've gotten to know that cycle very well.

My mum knocked on the door and took the pie out of my hands. "Edward" my mother gasped, I looked up and saw a set of emerald green eyes that I never thought I'd see again, and to be honest I never wanted to. The reminded me of my days back in phoenix, I was quiet there, never raised my voice, I was fat, wore granny glasses, and I was bullied a lot. When I moved here that all seemed to change for me I lost a lot of weight dyed my hair so it was brown but almost black and replaced the granny glassed for contacts and decided instead of wearing flowery skirts that reached the floor, I'd wear black jeans with either one of my silver spiky belts or silver pyramid belts that I wear around my arse and I'd wear revealing tops. At the moment I was wearing black jeans a silver spiky belt and my ripped black shirt that had a scull in the middle of my back, it was covered in lace. I wore a lot of eye liner and mascara. I looked good. When I stay in the house I usually don't wear any make up joggers and a vest top but today I was going out with my gang, we were going to go check out the new club that was open in town. I was only 17 but that didn't stop us. I've had a fake ID since the first month of moving here at the age of 14.

I knew Edward really well, better than anyone here he was my first love the one I lost my V too, the first person I kissed and the only one who didn't make fun of me, and I was His first everything too. "Bella?" he asked I don't think he meant it as a question.

I smiled and screamed "Esme" When I saw her. She always made my day and picked my up when I was down, she was the one who got me and Edward together and I was thankful to her for that, she was like the mother I never had, not that mine was that bad it was just that she was never there she had to work to earn us money and then I was at school and worked in the cafe down the road so we hardly ever saw each other, but in my spare time I was at Edwards or shopping with Alice his sister.

She wrapped her hands around my waist and wrapped my around her neck, I hugged here as tight as I could. "Bella" she cheered, and put me back down so my feet were on the floor, "now let me get a good look at you" I smiled at her showing all my teeth it was the biggest smile I have ever done since I left phoenix 3 years ago, "Bella You look beautiful, I've missed you a lot." She shouted Carlisle who when he saw me did the same.

My Mum was confused the on knew Edward from the Cullen Clang and she'd met Alice about twice but didn't know her very well.

Alice came down stairs with a very hot looking boy. I'd learnt that he was Ali's boyfriend and he'd moved up here so he could stay with her as they were in "love". As you can tell I don't believe in "love" I believe in having sex and then ditching them. What the point in commitment when all it ends up doing is breaking your heart when they leave you which is why I get what I want and then ditch them. I'm happy that way and they can brag about been with me giving me a better rep. My family and friends don't like it but they know that I won't stop even if they asked me to. We were all stood outside talking, all Edward had said since I came was "Bella?" seen as he didn't recognise me since the big change, it was my fault he wasn't talking and just standing there and I know it because all he did was stare at me with guilty eyes and something else I couldn't recognise, I'd hugged them all apart from him and I couldn't bring my self to do it, I didn't want all the pain to come back. When I left phoenix I'd left the pain and guilt there and I'd left my heart with him. Before I left I told him I didn't love him I wanted to move on and find somebody else, this is the reason why I don't believe in love because it wouldn't, if it existed, let me leave as simple as that, a small white lie and it's all over. I couldn't be that simple, could it?

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _ Jake, Leah, Sam , Emily and Mike were here. I bid them all fair well and agreed to go shopping with Alice just like all times and ran around to mine I decided since all the girls were wearing dresses i quickly put one on. I came back out a few minutes later in my black leather boob tube dress that reached about 2 inched below my crotch and hardly covered anything up, black fish net stockings with a lace top and black _Patent Mary Janes that only had one strap and help in place with a big black button_. I looked hot. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward staring at me.

As i got in to the car i saw the queen bitch from my school, Tanya, she had it in for me she slept with my last boyfriend just because all hers had cheated on the with me, it wasn't my fault she wasn't enough for them. She walk up to Edward and Wrapped her arms around him and he Wrapped his around her in a hug before going in. he looked at me before shaking his head and following her inside.

The car sped off in to Seattle to the new club. Club Eclipse.

**Thats the first chapter over and done with what do you think?**

**Question: **

**What is Tanya doing with Edward? **

**Answer: **

**Wait and See :L  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : What Hell!

Chapter 2 : What Hell?

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the club especially with Sam behind the wheel. he doesn't know what a speeding limit is. he has never gotten a ticket or points on his licence.

I saw Bob at the door and smiled and waved. I didn't know his real name i just called him Bob and he called me _Señorita_. All i knew about bob was he was tall almost reaching 6"5 and he was Spanish and the muscles on his arms were the size of bowling balls. He open the door instantly to let us in and we could hear the crowd start to whine about how they'd been waiting longer.

The club was amazing all the walls were painted black, to give the club a sense of eeriness and the lights that were going round were a blue-y purple. we immediately went to the VIP's section and grabbed a table. John the waiter came over with our usual drinks. I knew John threw Renée. they dated before he left her to go back to his wife and kids. he knew how old we were but that didn't matter to him as long as we didn't tell on him.

The music was blaring through the speakers and I quickly jumped up and ran to the dance floor. Men swarmed me and i danced with them but all they seemed to wanna do was grope me. after i pushed the 11th guy away, i realised how thirst i was and ran to the bar for a vodka shot and a pint of larger. Leah and Emily ran up to me and wrapped their arms around my waist laughing we all downed 3 shots that John likes to call a 999. there are 9 different shots in them and after the 2nd one you usually cannot walk, but we had had loads of them and it usually takes us about 5 or 6.

we all walked down on to the dance floor that's where the lads met us and we were all dancing together to candy shop by 50 Cent. Mike got a kick out of this as i was the only one with out a date. Emily and Sam Leah and Jacob started to make out as i turned to the other men on the floor.

"Fitty Alert" Leah laughed.

"Oh really?" i asked her "You think Jacobs fit, that just shows your taste in men"

Emily started laughing and said "she right" i smiled and Leah looked upset " There is a fitty, over there" she pointed in the direction of the dance floor i turned to see Sam but instead i saw a set of emerald green eyes.

"OMG" i said angrily "Is he following me?" i stopped towards him in not such a graceful manner and ended up falling over on to Mike. He had had too much to drink and stuck his mouth on to mine i tried to pull away but his arms were holding me in place. when i opened my mouth to tell him to get off me he stuck him tongue in to mu mouth. I did what any other girl would have done i brought my knee up with as much force as i could muster and kneed him between the legs, and bit him hard on the tongue. He pulled away and brought his hand back but before he let it fly Edward had grabbed a hold of it "I suggest you leave her alone" he said it with as mu authority in his voice even i was scared. Mike turned and limped away. Luckily for us no one had seen any of this. I glared at him before walking to the bar for another drink, i had to get the taste of mike and blood out of my mouth some how. "Are you Okay?" Edward asked from behind me. i dint even bother turning around and answering i just downed 3 shots of vodka one after the other after the other. he put his hand on my back as a friendly gesture and tears just spilled out of me and i couldn't stop them. his arms wrapped around me and he picked me up bridal style and took me out of the club to his car. It was a nice shiny Volvo.

He sat me down in the car and buckled me in when he turned and shut the door i unbuckled my self. "What do you think you doing?" i shouted at him.

"Taking you home?" his answer was more like a question than just an answer.

"Where you following me?" i asked "How did you know i was here?"

"I didn't i just fancied a drink and i heard about this club, From Phil he said its pretty cheep and easy to get in" i murmured.

I don't know if it was the alcohol or not but I'm gonna blame it on the alcohol. one moment i was looking in to his sad emerald green eyes it felt like they were pulling me closer when all of a sudden my lips were on his. his arms were at my waist pulling me so i was straddling him and my arms were around his neck my long curly hair dropped around us like a curtain and he ran his hand through it like he used to. i licked the bottom of his lips asking for access which he granted i stuck my tongue in to his mouth and it reminded me of home, of phoenix, when we used to kiss me and we rolled around and i was always happy. i didn't want any of that back all i do is hurt people i enjoyed terrorising the town and i didn't want to do this with Edward any more i couldn't take it if i had to break his heart again. As i was about to pull away Edward stuck his tongue in to my mouth, he tasted amazing. My hands trailed down to his waist band and i tugged on the belt at the top asking for access. his hands grabbed my and put them back on his neck his hands went exploring me his right hand trailed down and under my dress to the black lacy thongs were. his hands started to massage the inside of my thigh, I moaned. He started to teasing me by rubbing on the outside of my thongs. i bit on his neck hard, and he moaned he slowly pushed one finger in still keeping my thongs between me and his finger. I moaned even louder. My lips found his again and i bit down on his bottom lip when his finger entered me again.

_Knock knock!_

I turned to Edward window to glare at the person disturbing us when i realised who it was my face dropped. Where all the excitement and pleasure was, was now replaces with pure fear...

**Question?**

**Who knocked one the window**

**Answer**

**Wait and see all will be revealed soon :L**


End file.
